Will We Meet Again
by YoungFate15
Summary: An old friend of Rocky and Cece's and Rocky cousin wonder will they ever meet again and get back together. RECE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok here's the chizz I'm writing a new story and I just joined the rece wagon so it's a rece story and I'm adding my OCS Brooklynn and Alexis. Brooklynn is known as the trouble maker but she smart like rocky, is as smooth as Ty and anxious as Cece. Alexis is kind, thoughtful, and respectful and so on. Now on with the story. Oh and Brooklynn is Rocky and Ty's cousin and Alexis is an old girl. Now on with the story.**

Brooklynn's POV

I'm a rich girl from Paris, France but I'm moving to Chicago with my cousins Rocky and Ty. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 15, I'm bad as hell, I'm into the punk rocker style and I'm Bi and did I'm mention I'm rich. But I hate it I just want to be like normal girl like my cousin Rocky. She Bi too but she's probably living the life with her girl while I'm leaving mine behind but I hope I will find someone else. Back to Rocky she doesn't know I'm coming so it's a surprise. I'm still packing but my mom says my limo will be here soon. My girlfriend Blake went to the airport too see me off. As I finished packing my mom came into my room.

"Yes ma'am." I'm supposed to call her that but that's so back in the day and she apparently didn't catch up with the rest of the world.

"You will be staying in your own apartment and I will be paying the rent." She says. Suddenly I felt like kissing her but I'll pass. Yeah I can be pretty disrespectful at times but that's because I don't like being rich. Yeah I have real issues only hoping the right person will help me with my issues.

"OK." I said plainly and I kept my happiness to a minimum. Soon my limo was here and I was on my way to the airport. When I got there Blake was there. She looked really sad. I pulled here to the side from all my other friends that wanted to see me off.

"Listen Blake we should just see other people because we gonna be in two different parts of the world." I told her. By the way she's 14 and sensitive. She started crying.

"But I don't want you to go I love you. I really do Brook." She says between sobs. I kiss her on her cheek.

"You're gonna have to Blake. Be strong for me and you can find someone better than me." I tell her almost in tears. She says ok then we hug one last time.

"I love you Blake." I said hugging her one last time.

"So I guess this really is goodbye." She says. I laughed at her comment then head for the plane. Great now I feel like I was in one of those sappy TV brake up scenes. As I boarded Blake kissed me one last time on the lips and instead of it being short and sweet it was long and passionate.

"Bye." I said as my plane took off for Chicago. Rocky and Ty are in for a surprise from their favorite cousin. Maybe I find my ex Alexis Jenkins. She told me she was moving to Chicago. I still love her and I'm willing to find her too. Maybe just maybe.

Rocky's POV

So I was by my locker waiting for my girl when the new girl came toward me. She looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on who she is. As she walked closer to me Frankie tripped her. She went flying and it wasn't even funny because he broke her glasses. I went to her aid quickly and grabbed all her books then went to help her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her while holding out my hand. She looked up and smiled at me then she accepted my hand.

"Yeah just fine Rocky and where is Cece?" She says. I'm just standing there with a dumb founded face trying to figure out who this chick is and how she knew me and Cece.

"OK first off who are you and second how do you know Cece and I?" I asked her. She only had a smirk on her face.

"Oh so you don't remember your old friend Alexis." She says still smirking. I had to think about it got back into my memory. Alexis. I only knew one Alexis and that was from dance school. Alexis Jenkins. She was CeCe's and I best friend when we were little then she moved away.

"What's your last name?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"Jenkins." She says. So she was familiar. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then Cece came at the wrong time.

"Rocky what are you doing?" She yells with tears in her eyes. I look at Alexis and she has a guilty look in her eyes.

"Lil Red I was just hugging our old best friend Lexis from dance school from when we were little." I tell her. She then becomes her bubbly excited self again.  
"Oh for a moment I thought you were cheating on me." She says. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Never Red you're too sweet to cheat on." Then I pecked her on the lips. I swear my girlfriend is bipolar and I'm not lying. She'll be happy when I'm with her but when I leave she gets all sad. Then I'll text her and she be happy again.

"So Lexis we got to catch up. So how about you come with us to our favorite pizza joint." I said to her. She agreed and we left the school. Cece and I intertwined our hands as we walked but Lexi had a look in her eyes that said she was lonely. I felt bad for her she needed someone to have. So we finally get to Crusty's and Deuce sits us at down and takes our orders. As we wait for our food Cece plays with my hair and Lexi with a vacant look this time.

"So Lexi where did you move to when you left Chicago and can tell else about yourself because you change a lot from when we were seven or eight in dance school?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.  
"OK I'm 14 now, um I moved to Paris, France." This got CeCe's attention. "And I meet a girl there Brooklynn Blue was her name, I'm bi and that's all I can say." She says. Then realization hit me when she said Brooklynn Blue as in my cousin.

"Whoa hold up you went out with Brooklynn Blue." She nodded.

"That's my cousin." I said happily.

"Yeah she told me to tell you hi." She said.

"So why did you guys split up?" Cece asked. Alexis looked sadly at Cece who had a guilty expression on her face.

"We spilt because I had to move back to Chicago. And then we lost touch but I'm hoping one day well find each other again." She says. "I really loved her too she was such a rebel." She adds. Soon our food was here so we ate and chatted and I got Alexis number. When we finished we walked Alexis to her apartment which happens to be in the same building as CeCe's and mine. Then I walked Cece to her apartment then went home for bed because I was tired and need to sleep. As I got ready for bed my phone went off. It was Cece. I read the text

_**Cece- G-nite Rocky Boo see u 2morrow. 3 Lil Red BD**_

_**Rocky- Nite babe luv u nd see u 2morrow. 3 Rockstar**_

I put my phone on the charger and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be fun me and Red going out tomorrow after school and we have the whole weekend to ourselves.

**SO I know this isn't the best but it is my first try on a Rece story and I thought I did well. I do need help so no flames. I would luv helpful comments, suggestions, and ideas. Im tired it's 6:28 am and im going to bed. Deuces!Nite Guys and Gurls! OH and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I know I should have been updating my stories but I can't because im banned from the computer and im just getting accustomed to high school. So enjoy! **

**Lexi's POV**

Today I didn't go to school because I didn't wanna see all the couples. They're making me feel lonely. I stayed home and just lounged around for awhile then I got bored with just lounge so I decided to practice some dance moves. I wanted to be on the shoe Cece and rocky where on because I loved dancing. I plugged my iPod in and blasted the music. I danced to Justin Bieber, Chris Brown a lot more. Then I practiced playing my guitar and singing. My mom was at work so I was home alone. I miss Brook so much. We lost contact and everything she probably at her house making out with someone. Since she's bi I cant really say if the persons a girl or a boy. I went to bed because I was bored but at least I slept the whole night.

**Brooklynn's POV**

I just got to Chicago and a taxi is taking me to my place. Mom already singed me up for the high school here so I'll be starting Monday. I'm almost there when the taxi stops. He told me to get out. So I did and I didn't pay him either. I walked the rest of the way since it was only like two blocks away. I found my apartment in record time. When I opened the door my mouth dropped. My apartment had everything a kid would want. I'm talking about gaming systems, flat screen, mini fridge and big fridge and etc. I went to my room which had a water bed and another flat screen. I laid down tired from the long flight but tomorrow I will go and see Rocky, Ty ad my auntie. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Cece's POV**

After school today Rocky took me to a movie. It was a horror film and I guessed she picked it on purpose just because she likes holding me. But she doesn't have to let me get scared all she has to do is ask she doesn't even have to do that because I do it for her. We ended up making out for the rest of the movie and I could tell people were watching us. And that group of people was Frankie and his crew. They watched us make out through the whole fucking movie. "Perverts." I think to myself. When the movie finished rocky and I left because I was getting a bit uncomfortable. We went back to my place and relaxed a little bit. I turned on the TV to some movie but I really wasn't paying attention because I was so checking Rocky out.

"Hey red close your mouth or you'll catch flies."She said. I started blushing and turned to watch the TV screen. I turned the channel to the replays of shake it up. I watched the dances we practice daily. I still don't know how we get those dances in less than a week. But I guess we just put our minds to it and we dance our asses off. I was getting sleepy but I didn't want to go to bed it was only 11:30 on a Friday night. Usually Rocky and I stay up all night and talk about things and make out but that movie made me real tired.

"Awe is my baby tired?" rocky said in a baby voice. I start to giggle at her and she kisses my nose. I nodded then laid my head on her shoulder. She moves me closer and we snuggles up on my couch.

"G-nite rock star love u." I said closing my eyes. I felt her kiss me but everything after that was blank.

~Next day (still Cece's POV)~

I woke up to no Rocky. I sat up in my bed and adjusted to the bright light come through my window. When my legs and arms we fine and not stiff I got out of bed. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. There was a note on the table.

_Red went home for some new clothes. Luv Rock star. _I put the note down went to the fridge grabbed some left over pizza then went to get dressed. Then I went Rocky's house and she was getting dressed as we speak. I didn't stare this time good for me but I really wanted to. I was facing the wall.

"You can turn around Red." She told me but I just stared at the wall to hide the blush. When I stopped blushing I turned around to Rocky. Her outfit was amazing. I don't really want to get into detail because then I'll start daydreaming. Rocky walked out her room and I followed her. She sat on her couch and turned the TV on. Her parents went to work so it was just Ty her and me. I sat down by her and she put her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her body. She rested her head on mine and we sat there watching cartoons like we did when we were younger. I looked at the clock on her wall and it read 11:00. so we still had like 30 minutes to get to the studio.

"Imma get something to drink Rock star do you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head no. while I was coming back from the kitchen someone knocked on the door.

"Coming." Rocky shouted. She raced to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and her mouth dropped. A girl that looked like Rocky but a little bit darker came in. She was drop dead gorgeous but not compared to my Rocky.

"Hey cuz what's happenin?" She said. Rocky gave her a hug then went to get Ty. He came into the living room with a smirk on his face.

"What's good playa?" She said to Ty. They did a handshake that was ridiculously awesome.

"What are you doing here Brook?" Rocky asked. She smiled.

"I'm here because my mom found about me being bi so she sent me here." She said. I got up and stood by Rocky.

"I got my own apartment. Come on I'll show you" She said. They looked at her like she was lying. She lead the way out the door and up a floor above Rocky's apartment. When we walked in we were dumbfounded. Her place was wicked. She had everything a kid could want gaming systems, flat screen, mini fridge and big fridge and etc. When they finished looking around we went back down to Rocky's apartment. They finally noticed me and Rocky introduced me.

"Yo cuz this is my girl Cece Jones." She told her. I put my hand out so we could shake hands but instead she kissed my hand. Damn! She smooth like Ty maybe she dances too.

"Hey Cece it's nice to meet you." She said. I could tell my face was red because Rocky started laughing.

"Hey get your own girlfriend she is mine." Rocky joked. They laughed and Brooklynn and I got to know each other better. I think she's cool. And I was right about her dancing and she sings too. That is so romantic. She told us she would sing to all her girlfriends. Then I remembered something she went out with Alexis because Alexis had to come back to Chicago. If Brook is staying here then they can so get back together. I made a plan and told Rocky about it. She agreed to it. We where in her living room when I came up with the plan. Brook was sitting on the couch. I walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"So Brook are you looking for someone now?" I asked. She nodded. So she wants someone to be with that's check off the list.

"OK how about you come on a double date with me, Rocky and a friend of ours tomorrow. I think she would be perfect for you." I said. She agreed. OK now all we have to do is get Lexis to agree and we a got this one wrapped up. When Brooklynn went home I went to Alexis place. She agreed to come on the date tomorrow so all went will. Now the can rekindle there love. Now I just have to go home and pick out what Imma wear tomorrow.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm grounded so I'm not suppose to be on the computer but I have homework that need to be typed so here you go. Enjoy! Review!**


End file.
